Warrior Song Fictions
by Yalith's wolf
Summary: These are songfictions for the Warriors characters. You can vote on what you want next.
1. Squirrelpaw has Become Numb

**Squirrelpaw has Become Numb**

Squirrelpaw looked at her sister sadly. "No, Leafpaw, this is something that you _don't_ understand! You're a Medicine cat apprentice so all the pressure of following Dad's pawprints rests on my shoulders! I don't want to be Dad!" Leafpaw looked sympathetic but she'd never understand.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me_

Squirrelpaw looked at Brambleclaw. "I won't tell Firestar if you let me come!" _I wouldn't tell him anyway but you don't have to know that, _she thought.

"Oh, fine," Brambleclaw sighed.

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)_

"Squirrelpaw, you don't have to go!" wailed Leafpaw.

"Yes I do," Squirrelpaw replied. "I have to get away. If I stay here, with Firestar barking orders at me, I'll burst Leafpaw! He wants me to be him and I hate it!"

"Fine," Leafpaw whispered. "Good bye, Squirrelpaw."

"Bye, Leafpaw," Squirrelpaw murmured. The two touched noses.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Squirrelpaw walked slowly away from ThunderClan boundaries. She looked back and her heart ached. How could she leave?

"Are you okay?" Feathertail asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine," Squirrelpaw sighed. She continued padding away. Brambleclaw always talked about how he didn't want to be his father. Well, he wasn't the only one.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
_

Squirrelpaw knew that she had to make the journey too for one reason and one reason alone. She had to find out who she was. Squirrelpaw… or Firestar? She shook herself and thought, _I'm not like him at all! But he's pushing me so that I become like him… _

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

"Homesick?" Tawnypelt asked, kindness etched in her voice.

"No!" Squirrelpaw replied.

"Want to go home?" Brambleclaw asked, rolling his eyes.

"And go back to _Firestar_? No way!" Squirrelpaw snapped.

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

Squirrelpaw knew that she had traveled farther then Firestar ever had! _Stop that,_ she thought, _stop comparing yourself to him. You are not Firestar, don't worry. _

"Everyone's afraid," she muttered under her breath. "Everyone has that one big fear that takes over their thoughts. This is mine. I don't want to be Firestar!"

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_

"Something's bothering you." Feathertail padded closer to Squirrelpaw. "You can trust me. Are you scared?"

"Yes," Squirrelpaw breathed.

"Are you scared of the journey?" Feathertail asked. "I am too."

"No," Squirrelpaw whispered. "Firestar wants me to be just like him but I don't wan t to! I want to be me not him! Leafpaw's a medicine cat apprentice so she can't be like him so, _of course_, all the pressure rests on my shoulders!"

"I'm sorry," Feathertail whispered back. "Can I help in any way?"

"No," Squirrelpaw murmured. "_I_ have to do this." Feathertail nodded.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be_

Squirrelpaw looked at Silverpelt glimmering above her. "Please help me. I don't know what to do. I'm constantly reminded of how I might become him and I don't want to be Firestar. Help me, please."

**You can vote on the next songfiction. Please review and please tell me what you thought!**


	2. Bramblepaw's Field of Innocence

**Bramblepaw's Field of innocence** (Eaglsflight wanted a story on Bramplepaw's view of Tigerstar's death and Florence Pinky-Poo wanted a songfiction with Evanesence so here you guys go!)

Bramblepaw looked around camp briefly. "Brightheart, have you seen Tawnypaw?"

Brightheart nodded. "Yes, I saw her leaving camp. She said that she had to get new bedding."

"She told me that too!" Bramblepaw cried. "But that was a while ago!"

"What is going on?" Firestar asked, joining the two after he heard Bramblepaw's desperate voice.

"Tawnypaw left to get bedding and never came back!" Bramblepaw cried.

"Send a search party out!" Firestar told Brightheart. "Take Cloudtail with you and send more cats out looking. Bramblepaw, go find Ashpaw, Thornpaw, and Fernpaw and look with them. Go!" Bramblepaw ran towards the apprentices' den and found the three he wanted.

_I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now  
_

Bramblepaw's paws slid on the wet mud. "Tawnypaw! Tawnypaw!"

"Tawnypaw!" Thornpaw called. They continued calling but no Tawnypaw appeared. Bramblepaw's eyes welled up with tears. His paws begged him to stop and rest but he didn't.

_Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
oh I...  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
_

Bramblepaw's heart skipped a beat when Tawnypaw padded forward with TigerClan and the new cats.

"Tawnypaw!" he yelled. Firestar noticed and turned to Tigerstar.

"So now you're kidnapping kits?" he demanded.

"No, Firestar," Tigerstar mewed. "She came to me."

_I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now_

_No! No, Tawnypaw, no!_ Bramblepaw thought. Tawnypaw looked at her paws.

"Join me, Bramblepaw," Tigerstar meowed.

"Never!" Bramblepaw yelled.

_Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
oh why...  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
_

Bramblepaw knew that Tawnypaw did leave for TigerClan but he wouldn't.

"It'll be okay, Bramblepaw," whispered Fernpaw.

"Yeah," Bramblepaw whispered, "maybe."

"We'll all stick together," added Thornpaw.

"That's what Tawnypaw said," Bramblepaw muttered.

_Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
oh I...  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
_

Thornpaw closed his eyes a moment then nodded. "Yes, she did. And, Bramblepaw, some cats were bothering her so much that I'm surprised that she managed to stay this long. Bramblepaw, she'll always be your sister and she'll always be our friend."

They hadn't noticed that Tigerstar was arguing with Scourge. However, all of them began to pay attention when Tigerstar leapt at Scourge. Bramblepaw unsheathed his claws in tension. Scourge dealt Tigerstar a fatal blow and Tigerstar died, not once, but about 9 times! Tigerstar was dead.

_Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
oh why...  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
_

Bramblepaw's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He swayed. Bramblepaw wasn't unbelievably sad but he wasn't jumping for joy. Instead, he was disgusted. Now, thanks to Tigerstar, they had an incredibly dangerous tom on their paws.

"It's over," Ashpaw murmured.

"No," Bramblepaw and Thornpaw meowed. Bramblepaw continued, "No, Ashpaw, it's just the beginning."

** I hope you liked it! Please review and please vote on what you want next! The songfictions can be anything, romance, humour, sadness, ect.**

** -Yalith's Wolf**


	3. Squirrelpawflight's world

**_Squirrelpaw/flight's world_**

Squirrelpaw looked at the new land. "We did it," she breathed.

"All 6 of us," Brambleclaw murmured in her ear. "I'm glad you came with us." Squirrelpaw purred.

_Please tell me what is taking place  
Coz I can't seem to find a trace  
Guess it must have got erased somehow.  
Probably coz I always forget  
Every time someone tells me their name  
It's always gotta be the same. _

Squirrelpaw gazed down at the new home and knew that they did it. However, sadness struck her heart. 6 had left, 5 had survived, and 4 had finished the journey.

_Never wore cover-up  
Always beat the boys up  
Grew up in a five thousand population town.  
Made my money by cuttin' grass  
Got fired by a fried chicken  
All in a small town  
Napanee.  
_

"Squirrelpaw?" Brambleclaw looked at her and grinned. "You proved yourself."

"In your eyes?" Squirrelpaw asked. The brown tabby had never thought highly of her.

"In all of our eyes," Brambleclaw meowed.

_You know I always stay up without sleepin'  
And think to myself  
Where do I belong forever?  
In whose arms is the time and place?  
_

She looked at the sky. "Can you see us, Feathertail? Are you proud?"

"Squirrelpaw?"

Squirrelpaw expected to see Brambleclaw gazing at her but it wasn't. It was Tawnypelt.

_Can't help it if I space in a daze  
My eyes tune out the other way  
I may switch off and go in a day dream.  
In this head my thoughts are deep  
Sometimes I can't even speak  
Would someone be and not pretend  
I'm off again  
In my world  
_

"Yeah?" she asked, quietly.

"I'm sorry," whispered Tawnypelt.

"About what?" Squirrelpaw batted a leaf with a paw.

"I wasn't that nice to you all," the tortoiseshell she-cat meowed. "I was wrong. I didn't have the pride to tell Feathertail or Stormfur… before it was too late." Squirrelpaw realized that Tawnypelt felt like she could have made Feathertail feel better when she died and that she might have been able to stop Stormfur from leaving.

_I never spend less than an hour  
Washin' my hair in the shower  
It always takes five hours to make it straight.  
So I'll braid it into a zillion braids  
Though it may take a friggin' day  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway.  
_

"You miss him?"

Tawnypelt's green eyes gleamed. "Yes, him and Feathertail. They were brave warriors."

"Are brave warriors," Squirrelpaw meowed. "They're still here." Tawnypelt smiled.

"You're okay," she said. "I understand what my brother sees in you." Squirrelpaw smiled back.

_When you're all alone in the lands of forever  
Lay under the milky way.  
On and on  
It's gettin' too late out  
I'm not in love  
This time  
This night.  
_

Squirrelpaw's tail was curled around her muzzle like she was asleep but she wasn't. So much had happened to her that she couldn't believe it. It was so unbelievable! She used to doubt if she had the strength to go on but now she knew that she could. If not for herself, for Feathertail.

_Can't help it if I space in a daze  
My eyes tune out the other way  
I may switch off and go in a day dream.  
In this head my thoughts are deep  
Sometimes I can't even speak  
Would someone be and not pretend  
I'm off again  
In my world  
(La, la, la, la)_

Squirrelflight looked at the camp for RiverClan. It would have worked for ThunderClan when she thought about it. She wished that she could have claimed it before Mistyfoot did.

_Take some time  
Mellow out  
Party it up  
But don't fall down  
Don't get caught  
Sneak outta the house.  
_

Squirrelflight padded beside Brambleclaw. She knew that Tawnypelt was getting desperate. Squirrelfight's first thought was that Tawnypelt shouldn't have left but then she thought that if she was Tawnypelt, she might have done the same thing.

"Come here!" Tawnypelt called. "I found something!" Squirrelflight ran to Tawnypelt's side and looked. It was perfect!

_Can't help it if I space in a daze  
My eyes tune out the other way  
I may switch off and go in a day dream.  
In this head my thoughts are deep  
Sometimes I can't even speak  
Would someone be and not pretend  
I'm off again  
In_ _my world_

Squirrelflight looked at her traveling companions. ThunderClan was still camp-less but she wasn't scared. They'd find a camp she knew it. This was where they belonged. It was where StarClan had sent them and it was where Feathertail had led them. Everything would be fine.

_Can't help it if I space in a daze  
My eyes tune out the other way  
I may switch off and go in a day dream.  
In this head my thoughts are deep  
Sometimes I can't even speak  
Would someone be and not pretend  
I'm off again  
In my world_

** That's it. Eaglesflight, thanks for requesting it! Again, you can vote on what you want next but I have a few suggestions (that you do not have to use!). **

** 1) Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight- Here without you by Three Doors Down**

** 2) Cinderpaw/pelt/paw- Concrete Angel**

**3) Cloudtail- Leave out all the rest**

** 4) Lionpaw- In Between**

** If you don't like these pick your own and I'll probably do the oen that the first reviwer wants so REVIEW! Thanks. **


	4. Important Author's Note

**Authros' Note:**

**MY MISTAKE! GOLDENFEATHER requested the song! Sorry, Goldenfeather. I am really sorry for het mix-up! Thank you for pointing that out. **


End file.
